Día de Intercambio - Nalu Week Día 1: Regalo
by Amy Rivaille
Summary: Natsu pensaba que Mirajane era la encarnación de Cupido. Esa sonrisa divertida y esos ojos saltones siempre le habían dado que pensar (sí, Natsu pensaba). Además, la chica se había encargado sutilmente de emparejar a todo el gremio. / NALU WEEK DÍA 1: REGALO :3


_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-saaan :3_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Nalu Week ~ Día Uno ~ Regalo ~<strong>

_**~ Día de Intercambio ~**_

Natsu pensaba que Mirajane era la encarnación de Cupido.

Si, la albina se había encargado de emparejar a prácticamente todo el gremio.

Gray y Juvia (cosa que hasta el idiota asexual de Natsu se esperaba desde hace mucho).

Elfman y Evergreen (¿era posible que alguien tan feminista como Evergreen estuviera con Elfman?).

Cana y Fried (aunque esos dos parecían no coincidir mucho).

Gajeel y Levy (lo cual sorprendió mucho a Natsu).

Erza y Jellal (los cuales se veían poco por el hecho de que Jellal era fugitivo, pero a Erza no parecía importarle).

Sting y Lissana (¡Por las canas del maestro! ¿Qué tan bizarro sonaba?)

Y así sucesivamente.

Mira le había comentado a Natsu que ella tenía planes para él, pero como Natsu era un poco (muy) lento, no sabía realmente qué planes serían esos. Pero había aprendido, viendo a sus compañeros, que probablemente ya había encontrado una pareja ideal para él.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Es hora del intercambio! — dijo la albina enseñando su regalo, que era para Laxus.

Sí, era día de intercambio de regalos. Y por "azar" (si, Mirajane estaba detrás de todo), a Natsu le había tocado Lucy

El chico se había esforzado bastante en encontrar un regalo apropiado para la rubia. Le debía mucho a la pobre… con tanta destrucción que causaba y que al final la dejaba sin dinero para la renta… tenía que comprarle algo bonito y que le compensara.

Al final, Natsu se subió voluntariamente a tres trenes, para encontrar un libro que Lucy no había podido encontrar. Se titulaba "La princesa y el dragón" y realmente tenía muy buena pinta según Levy.

Bueno, Natsu tuvo que ir a encarar a Lucy para darle su regalo. No podía negar que estaba nervioso.

La chica lo miró con las mejillas rosadas ¿acaso también estaba nerviosa?

—Hola— saludó Natsu tratando de sonar casual. Sorprendentemente le resultaba.

—Hola— dijo Lucy entusiasta y sonriente.

Natsu miró hacia el lado y le entregó la cajita en la cual había puesto su regalo.

—Ten… es para ti— dijo haciendo un puchero y evitando a toda costa la mirada de la chica.

Lucy, extrañada tomó el paquetito y lo abrió con cuidado.

Cuando Lucy sacó al tapa de la caja, sonrió tan ampliamente que a Natsu se le formó una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Le gustaba esa sensación.

Lucy puso su mirada achocolatada en los ojos oliva de Natsu y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó sobre el muchacho y le llenó la cara de besitos. Pero besitos de amiga, no piensen otras cosas.

— ¡Muchas gracias Natsu! — exclamó la muchacha muy feliz por el regalo de su amigo.

—De… de nada Lucy— dijo el chico muy ruborizado.

¿Qué Lucy no se daba cuenta de que estaba apretando sus pechos contra él?

¡Por Mavis! ¡Por muy idiota que fuese, Natsu seguía siendo un hombre!

—En serio, muchas gracias— dijo Lucy soltándole al fin, para luego darle un besito en la mejilla.

La chica sacó su regalo. Era un paquete bastante grande, Natsu se preguntaba que había allí, y para quién sería.

—Ábrelo, es para ti— dijo la rubia para luego sentarse en la mesa a ojear el libro que el pelirrosa le había regalado.

Natsu, bastante extrañado, abrió el paquete. Se le cayó la quijada al piso cuando vio su bufanda allí.

Miró extrañado a Lucy y luego volvió a mirar dentro de la bolsa. Reiteró el mismo proceso tres veces.

— ¿Cómo? — dijo extrañado, siendo esa la única palabra que logró articular.

—Perdiste tu bufanda cuando luchamos contra Tártaros y no la encontraste más— dijo la rubia mirándole sonriente —Así que te hice una nueva. Traté de que fuera parecida a la que te dio Igneel, pero la verdad no quedó tan bien como esa— agregó avergonzada mirando hacia otro lado.

Natsu sonrió. Sacó la bufanda de la bolsa y lo primero que hizo fue colocársela.

Oh, qué bien se sentía tener su cuello protegido otra vez después de un par de meses.

Lanzó la bolsa hacia un lado y abrazó a Lucy. Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, por lo que la chica se sonrojó mucho.

— ¡Gracias! — dijo Natsu, para luego darle otro besito más —Esta perfecta, ¡me gusta más que la de Igneel! —

La soltó al ver que estaba sonrojada.

Gracias a sus increíblemente sensibles oídos, Natsu escuchó a Mirajane reírse.

Natsu creyó que al fin había entendido los planes de Mirajane para él, así que sonrió sinceramente mientras miraba a Lucy.

Aunque con la encarnación de Cupido nunca se sabe.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! :D Sí, sé que dije que actualizaría semanalmente "El Gran Cambio del Siglo" y "Sálvenla, por favor", pero no lo hice porque estaba preparando esto :D <strong>

**Así que... ¡TADAAAA!**

**Verán, pertenezco a una comunidad Nalu en Facebook, y bueno, no entendí muy bien pero la cosa es hacer una historia (One-shot, Two-shot, Long-Fic, Song-fic, etc) para cada día durante una semana hasta el siete de julio! :D (Si, el 7/7). Quise participar, por lo que no actualicé ya que estaba preparando esto :3 Espero que les haya gustado, tendrán un nuevo One-Shot de temática sorpresa mañana :D **

**Beban su leche con chocolate! :3**

_**Amy Fuera~! ¡Aye sir! **_


End file.
